Forgive Me
by krissi-chan
Summary: Harry thinks it's all his fault. George is there to reassure him. SLASH GeorgeHarry


Disclaimer: The world and characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me! They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling!

A/N: This takes place a couple of months after Harry defeats Voldemort.

Harry sat on his bed at the Burrow in the bedroom he shared with Ron. He was just staring at the wall. He felt guilty just staying here, especially being around the others. Everything that had happened was all his fault. Fred, Tonks and Remus had died because of him and now little Teddy was an orphan because of him. Tears started to flow down his cheeks and he laid down on the bed as sobs started racking his body. There was a knock at the door and he groaned.

"Go away, Ron! I don't want to talk to anyone!" yelled the raven-haired boy, burying his face deeper into the pillow.

The door opened and a familiar voice made Harry's breath catch. "You won't even talk to me? Harry, I'm hurt." said George Weasley.

'Oh, why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been one of the others?' Harry thought, not wanting to look George in the face. He had been in love with George since 3rd year. It was all his fault that Fred was dead and that George had lost one of his ears. He felt the bed sink down beside him as the Weasley sat down next to him.

"Everyone's worried about you, Harry. Ron won't stop punching things, Mum won't stop cooking, Hermione won't stop crying and I'm almost ready to leave from here just to get away from them all." Harry had a guilty feeling starting to fill his stomach. "But I couldn't do that. I think that I would die of heartache from being away from everyone." Harry breathed a sigh of relief, something he hoped George wouldn't notice.

"You know, Harry, as much as I love talking to the back of your head, I would love to see your face." said the red-head, hoping that he didn't sound too hopeful.

Harry hesitated, before lifting his head up and looking the man he had fallen in love with in the eye. George frowned at the sight of the tears and gently brushed them away with his hand. Harry had to stop himself from leaning into the touch.

"Why are you crying, Harry? I know they say something like, 'Crying cleanses the soul' or whatever, but it's just depressing, don't you agree?" The last remaining twin grinned but it started to fade slowly when he saw the look on Harry's face. "What?"

Harry had to stop his jaw from falling open in shock. Was George serious? "Are you serious, George? I'm a bloody monster! I led millions of people to their death! I practically killed them all myself! I _killed_ your twin brother! If it weren't for me, Fred would still be alive and Teddy wouldn't be an orphan! How can you even look at me?" He realized he was back to sobbing and then he felt the warmth of strong arms around him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, you idiot? I'm hugging you because that's what you need." George stroked the 17 year old's back soothingly as he continued to cry. "I want you to listen to me, Harry James Potter. Remus, Tonks and my brother knew exactly what they were doing when they went into battle. They're heroes. Sure, I miss Fred so much sometimes. Sometimes I tell a joke and half expect him to laugh with me. But he doesn't. Fred didn't die because of you, Harry, he died because of Bellatrix Lestrange. She is the one who used the killing curse on him, not you. But their memory will never die."

Harry clung to George's shirt, which was wet from his tears and he looked at the older boy. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

George smiled. "There's nothing to forgive, Love."

Harry blushed at the term of endearment, causing George to laugh. It was silent in the room for a moment and Harry didn't want it to ever end, but then he pulled away. "Sorry for breaking down on you like that."

George smiled and brushed the back of his hand across the boy's cheek. "Don't worry about it. There is something that I have to ask you about, Harry." The Weasley felt his cheeks heat up. He had asked out plenty of people before, why should this be any different? Harry looked at him expectantly. "Would you like to maybe go on a date with me?" George looked down at his lap, waiting for the rejection.

He was not expecting the boy to throw himself into his lap and kiss him flat on the mouth. George's eyes widened, but the moaned at he started to kiss back. Harry pulled back grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course I will." George grinned back and gathered the boy into his arms, kissing him again. He couldn't help but think that Fred would be proud of him.

A/N: Please tell me what you think! No flames! I do own a fire extinguisher and I'm not afraid to use it!


End file.
